1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a charge box comprising a consumable container for use individually or in an assembly for receiving the final portion of a molten metal pour from a furnace or other vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are no known prior art devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 152,326 discloses wooden boxes forming molds embedded in sand, clay, or earthy materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 478,936 discloses molds formed of asbestos board in which steel ingots may be cast.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,043 discloses a consumable fiber liner for an ingot mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,911 discloses tubes formed of inorganic fibrous material positioned in ingot molds to receive molten metal from a ladle.
The remainder of the known prior art comprises a plurality of the present applicant's earlier U.S. patents relating to consumable hot tops for ingot molds and blast furnace runners as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,165,798, 3,212,749, 4,121,805, 4,186,908, 4,262,885 and 4,350,325.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,950 relates to an expandable consumable stopper plug for steel making and handling vessels.
The present invention discloses a novel, expendable consumable charge box and assembly for recharging material into a furnace or a vessel for producing molten metal and where the charge boxes in the form of consumable containers are of a shape and size that enables the container and solidified molten metal therein to be picked up and charged back into the furnace for rapid remelting due to residual heat contained before total solidification of the final part of a molten metal pour has taken place.